immortal_mortalfandomcom-20200213-history
Mo Wuji
History * he was a top biological and botanist in the past. * while finding a top medicine for meridian cultivation his sweetheart killed once he found the medicine. * was transported to another world to the lost continent and became Mo Xinghe. * Mo Xinghe was a Prefecture Young Lord whose parents died and the position was given to other powerful Family * Yan'er was servant who took care of the young master no matter what he wanted, even getting money to buy sweet so he could play the KING among the children. * After learning the hardship Yan'er was doing for him he felt bad for her and he changed his name to Mo Wuji as the same name he had on Earth. * Looked for a job and became the Chief Drug Refiner of Dan Han Drug Refinery. * Yan'er was kidnapped by Jing Feilan, an immortal Cultivator, due to which his determination to become a cultivator increased to find the only person who cared for him. * Created Nine Lives Healing Solution a prototype of penicillin. * Created Channel opening solution for his meridian cultivation as he had no spiritual roots. * State Lord Situ Qian tried to steal the recipe of the Nine Lives and finding out that he was a descendant of Mo family, gave order to be executed. * Duke Han pleaded for his life and Mo followed him to the Duke Han's Clan in hopes to follow to the Xing Han Empire for the Spring Immortal Gate's Conference. * Met his new friend Ding Bu'Er and hope that Duke Han's Hang Ning will select him to follow her to the capital. * Explores Thunder Fog forest to look for the Two leaved Fire Grass and he get trapped in the thunder lake which was life threatening but he uses this opportunity to open the meridians and his body slowly gets used to thunder/lightning. * Opened his first Meridian/Spirit Channel in the Thunder lakes of the Thunder Fog Forest * Hands over the Fire Grass to Hang Ning confirming his place to the Empires capital journey. * Reaches the boundless sea awaiting the big ship to cross the ocean. * Makes an enemy with Can Hao due to which he has to camp outside and entry to the inn was not allowed though the other servants were allowed. * Makes friends with Aunt Eleven and Yang Zhenyi. * Rescues his aunt Mo Xiangtong and her benefactor's daughter Jing Lengbei. * Aunt Eleven and the two women heads to take revenge against the bandits who killed Jing Lengbei Family. * Hang Ning refuses the slot for Mo Wuji and he uses Aunt Eleven slot's to head to the capital. * Kills two lightning crocodiles when the ship was attacked by beasts. * Helps Qin Xiangyu when she almost attacked and she was so grateful to Mo Wuji. * Takes a room in Tian Luo Hotel along with Shen Lian * Buys the immortal mortal Technique and pill refining equipment. * Formless blade service disciple token is obtained from Qin Xiangyu whose brother is an inner sect disciple. * Cultivates and reaches channel opening stage level 1 * heads out to sea to obtain winged Leopard's eggs. * Spring Immortal Gate conference begins and Ding Bu'er also gets selected by Heavy Earth sect as an outer disciple. * Meets Yan'er who is deranged, weak, and memory lost and escapes with her to the hotel where is motivated to take revenge for her. * Shen Lian introduces the field of Pill refiner and she tells him that Yan'er's spiritual roots are destroyed after unsuccessful spiritual root transfer and he immediately came to know who was responsible for this inhuman atrocity Jing Feilan and Supreme Sword City Dong Family. * Immediately heads to Formless Sword sect to join to escape from any kind of attacks. * Shen Lian gifts him wordless pill manual before leaving. * Becomes pill Masters Shi ingredient boy. * Secures a place at Balde mountain competition as ingredient boy for Pill master Shi for spiritual herbs to push a place for Five Elements Desolate Domain. * Becomes a tier 2 pill master and obtains a broken sword along with Yan Qianyin. Also obtains Revolving Star Passage Technique. * Guest Pill Master at Formless Blade Sect . * Starts opening more meridians at Fringe City in the Lightning room. * Kills another pill master when he tried to steal the red lotus from Fei Bingzhu. * Escapes to Fringe City when the 2nd elder planned to kill him and also lost his place for Five Elements Desolate Domain. * Meets Zhen Shaoke, young master of Nine Moon Pill house and gets a slot to represent them at Five Elements Desolate Domain. * Obtains 51st Place in the pill competition and gives few to Zhen Shaoke and rest for auction. * Obtains the Heaven Crow's Natural Silk Armour and First Style - Lightning Flash in the auction along with a talisman. * Before heading to the Desolate Domain he is give storage bag by Zhen Shaoke. * Zhen Mo Continent *occupied rank 1 on the Zhen Mo Continent’s Mortal Board even before coming to Zhen Mo Continent Cultivation Pill Master Level Physique Levels Mortal World '''(Undying world) * Earth Elemental Bead (442) * Metal Elemental Bead (526) * Water Elemental Bead (700) * Mo Wuji removes the Elemental Beads and changes name from Undying World to Mortal World(1002) * Fire Elemental Bead (???) * Wood Elemental Bead (???) * Darkness Bead (919) * Lighting Origin Bead (809) '''Cultivation Techniques * Immortal Mortal Technique (51) * Revolving Star Passage Technique (91) *# Dou Stage: *## Nature's Shift (93) *## Big Dipper Shift *## Solitary Dreamstar (241) *## Meteoric Starwave *# Zhuan Stage: *## Heaven's Magic Star *## Eternal Convergence *## Midnight Revolution *## Qiankun Upheaval (302) *# Xing Stage: *## Rising Dragon Star Shift (336) *## Earthly Star Shift *## Heavenly Star Shift *## Revolving Star Passage *# Yi Stage: *## * Immortal Mortal Technique (Tian Ji Sect Version) ' (199) * '''Reverse Circulation Immortal Mortal Technique ' (Self Created) (276) * '''Pan Clan's Witch Physical Body Cultivation Technique * Star Sea Sacred Technique (Sea of Consciousness) (643) * Seven Buddha Scripture (743) * Spirit Splitting Techinque (Self Created) (???) * Laws Of Darkness (893) Skills * Invisible Sword Technique '(87) * 'Deadly Seven Style Lightning Sky Skill '(132) *# First Style - Lightning Flash *# Second Style - Boundless Lightning Rain (212) * 'Wind Escape Technique (301) *# Nine Basic Levels *# Five Major Relms (534) *## Definite Wind *## Formless Wind *## Wind Teleportation *## Guiding Wind *## Wind Beckoning * Nirvana Pole Shadow (Heaven Grade) (316) * Spiritual Eye (Sacred Art) '(337, 346) * 'Lightning Web '(354) * 'Domain '(478) *# Domain Crushing Fist *# Whirlpool Domain * '''Merging his heavenly fire with his fist '(454) * '''Wheel Of Life And Death (Enlightenment) (487) * Saber Sacred Art (Enlightenment) (587) *# Grand Desert *# Winding River *# Setting Sun (1074) * Halberd Sacred Art (Enlightenment) (658) *# Grand Desert (Converted from Saber Sacred Art) *# Winding River (Converted from Saber Sacred Art) *# Setting Sun (Converted from Saber Sacred Art) *# Remnant Chasm * Spiritual Will Arrow(Self Created) (777) * Seven World Killers '(800) * 'Seven World Fingers (Enlightenment) '(800) *# World of Man (800) *# Heaven and Earth (817) *# Fortune (1131) *# Yin Yang (1138) *# All Creation (1139) *# Falsehood (???) *# Returning Mortality (???) * 'Spiritual Severing from (Chance Water) (981) * Grand Array Dao (991) * Passage of Time (Enlightenment) (995) * Pill Cleansing (Enlightenment) (1031) Possessions * Immortal Mortal Manual (51) * The Wordless Pill Manual (65) * Tian Ji Pole (91) * Storage Bag (128) * Heaven Crow's Natural Silk Armour (133) (Destroyed) * Notes of the Array Dao (from Chu Xingzi) (144) * Land Based Spiritual Herbs Book (156) * Storage Ring (190) * Scholar's Heart (Resides in Mo Wuji Mind Palace) (276) (it become 9 god fire ) * Blackstone Storage Ring (For Storing Blackstones) (408) * Grass, Wood, Stone Book (455) * Half Moon Halberd Blade (471) * Breath of Hongmeng (491) (Xiantian Treasure) * Book of Luo (13/13) (Xiantian Treasure) ( Mo Wuji has a 6 pages of it and Cen Shuyin has 1 page of it and Murong Xiangyu has 5 pages of it) (1 page location unknown) * Tier 9 (Maybe Higher) Immortal Puppet (611) (Destroyed Except for Artificial Artifact Spirit) * Tier 9 (Maybe Higher) Half Moon Weighted Halberd (629) * Fire ,Water and Dark Element Primal Crystals (???) * Sage Dao Talisman (Xiantian Treasure) (???) * Kun Wu Sword (Xiantian Treasure) (731) * Medicinal Cauldron Stone (Xiantian Treasure) (912) * Furnace of The Heaven and Earth (Supreme Treasure of Fortune) (1030) * Time Plate (Supreme Treasure of Fortune) (1088) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mo Clan Category:Rao Zhou City Category:Cheng Yu State Category:Formless Blade Sect Category:Nine Moons Pill House Category:Tian Ji Sect Category:Lost Continent Category:Array Master Category:Blacksmith Category:Talisman Master Category:Pill Refiner Category:Star King Mountain Category:Hundred Sect Alliance Category:Half Immortal Domain Category:Ping Fan